wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Elvadian
Former Paladin of the Silver Hand - Current Knight of the Disciples of Light, and paladin in training. = General Information = Full Name: Elvadian Menidus Detronious DOB: 20th December Curent age: 32years Place of Birth: Tirisfal Glades Lordaeron City Born in the previous human capital, Lordaeron, Elvadian grew up on a farm with his mother and father. When he was 5years of age, his father, Jilvan Detronious, joined himself into the order of the Silver Hand. Jilvan became very proud of Elvadian, and often titled him 'The White Knight'. Jilvan told him that this name was to show he will be an auspicious and pure combatant of the North. Serving in the second war, Jilvan fell to death. At the age of 16, Elvadian took it upon himself to follow in his fathers footsteps, training hard and affiliating himself with ranks of the Silver Hand. 10 years on, and the undead plague was unleashed across Lordaeron. Alliana, Elvadian's dear mother, succumbed to the plague. Not only to avenge his mothers death, but to free Lordaeron from the countless undead roaming free across the lands, Elvadian headed north to locate the source of the scourge; accompanied by his fellow companions of the Silver Hand; including Aarian Northlight, a member of the order he made his acquaintance with. Until later on, the Silver Hand was disbanded by Prince Arthas, leaving both Elvadian and Aarian to head south seeking Stormwind City. Elvadian, starting a new life, joined into the Stormwind army. At the age of 28years, he was patrolling in Duskwood with two fellow colleagues when they were ambushed by a band of dark sorcerers and their demonic minions. They were taken to the abandoned tower of Karazhanhttp://www.wowwiki.com/Karazhan. There, the men were subjected to hours of torture, both of the mind and of the body. The overuse of such shadow magic, was too much for the other two men who died within weeks. Elvadian however, being a Paladin of the Holy Light, managed to survive the continuous onslaught of dark torture. After 3 long years of captivity, the band of sorcerers had tried to suck the powers of the Holy Light from Elvadian's soul, and in turn force unspeakable amounts of dark energy into it. Elvadian's appearance had aged much quicker than usual, and he now looked like an old man with greyed hair. After a rare lapse in concentration by the sorcerers, Elvadian managed to use the last ounce of his strength, and the gifts of the Holy Light to break free. He slew his captors in a brave and successful escape, but found that he had lost all the abilities to wield the powers of the Light...and instead, had gained the abilities of Shadow magic. Upon his discovery, Elvadian became a slithering wreck. How could he live a life bound to the shadows? After contemplating this, he decided to take his own life. He jumped from the top of a cliff by the waterfalls of beggar's haunt. Little did he know that this this act would not end his life, but grant him a new beginning.... Elvadian, upon wielding the power of the shadows, strived to regain his strength and become the great Paladin that he once was. His desire is to live up to the name his father gave him, proving its worth. Although he had the ability to summon demons from the Nether, he was relectant to do so. Elvadian is aware of the beneficial and effective support they provide, especially after being in complete control, but only ever called upon them during the drums of battle; and they served him well without disruption. Gradually, through reading books, and beggining to actually practise the ways of the Light once again, Elvadian was able to regain his strength in both his body and soul. After endless practises with help from Paladin teachers, he found himself footing in the Path of a Light weilder once again, and made promise to strive to do good the world, and life up to his fathers name, "The White Knight". On an evening in March, he took part in a cleansing session in The Cathedral of Light in Stormwind, and he successfully returned to his physical youth, as well as riding himself of the shadow remnants within his soul. ---- Elvadian Menidus Detronious, currently resides mainly in Stormwind and the Icy Barrens of Northrend, waging war against the scourge. He has recently drifted from the Disciples of Light further, battling on his own, like a lone soldier, but still finds time to help those in need of spritual attunement to the Holy Light. = Additional Information = Elvadian can be quite humourous at times, and enjoys light entertainment when everything is in the norm. But he finds it hard to depict anything as comical when in battle, especially against undead. Due to his historical background, Elvadian has a strong hatred towards the undead scourge. After every undead he kills, he spits on them, to show how he considers the scourge and forsaken. Category:Characters Category:Warlock Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alliance Category:The_Disciples_of_Light